


Sherrinford 'Q' Holmes & bros. get annoyed

by DragonLadyFox



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Q is a Holmes, Ships are minor and can be ignored, not as bad as the tags, still posted too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLadyFox/pseuds/DragonLadyFox
Summary: pretty much what the title says. And the tags. Basically the Holmes boys go for brunch and get stalked by their various forms of overprotective 'friends'.





	

“You know they’ve been watching us for 30 minutes right?” Q says raising his eyebrow not glancing towards the bench across the street where Bond is watching from.  
Sherlock looks directly at him with an exasperated expression, but doesn’t say anything for once.  
“you very well know the answer to that Sherrinford.” Mycroft says instead sipping a cup of tea and frowning at the cakes behind the counter, or maybe the reflection of Lestrade in the glass of the case, before turning back to his brothers, “Why bring it up though.”  
“It’s annoying,” Q shrugs sitting back in his chair to glance at a completely obvious John Watson, who didn’t even bother to buy anything.  
Sherlock nods slightly, “Yes it is isn’t it?” He looks at his younger brother before suggesting “Shall we tell them how very obvious their being?”  
“No, Leave the amusing Goldfish where they are.” Q teases and Mycroft rolls his eyes.  
Q picks up his phone, “Though I will tell the Agent to stand down.” He chuckles and types out. 

Even though it’s amusing to watch you try to hide across the street behind a newspaper please stop. You're annoying my brothers and I. Actually just join us over here. - Q

He sends it off and watches as Bond jumps up across the street a minute later and enters the shop the little bell ringing charmingly.  
Bond stops in front of the table to glare at Q before going and grabbing a small pastry. He comes back to the table and sits down next to Q. “Q” is his greeting.  
The others exchange a glance as the youngest says, “Bond.”  
“These are your brothers?” Bond asks glancing over them.  
Sherlock rolls his eyes and snarks, “Yes we are,” He starts to say more but Q’s glare cuts him off.  
“Sherlock,” John says from the front of the table where he stands looking uncomfortable next to Lestrade, who looks only minorly surprised. Whose eyes are looking over the agent and youngest Holmes, “Who are they?”  
Mycroft is the one who answers with a simple, “Our brother and his ‘friend’”  
“There’s a third one?” Lestrade says from his place, eyes blinking at the dark haired boy who smirks wolfishly.  
“At least you knew there were multiple.” Bond says looking over the D.I. and the Doctor, then he turns to glare at Q.  
John just keeps looking at Sherlock puzzled. Lestrade pulls up a chair, sitting next to the agent uncomfortably.  
“So what are your names?” Bond breaks the short silence over the table by asking the other four.  
“Mycroft Holmes,” Mycroft says sitting up straighter than before, if possible.  
“John,” Watson starts, “John Watson.” He holds out his hand to the agent.  
“Bond,” Bond says, “James Bond.” He shakes John’s hand and turns to Lestrade.  
“Greg Lestrade.” He says shaking hands with the agent.  
He looks at Sherlock who just scowls at him, “His name’s Sherlock Holmes.” Q says and earns a glare.  
“Sherrinford.” Sherlock just smirks at his little brother.  
“Boys.” Mycroft warns looking them over, while Bond bursts out laughing.  
“What?” Q says turning to the agent.  
Who keeps laughing loudly, “I’m Sorry Sherrinford.” He continues to laugh as Q rolls his eyes.  
“Real mature Bond.” Q crosses his arms.  
Lestrade has his eyebrow raised, and John is chuckling with his fingers knit together.  
“So that’s really your name?” Bond raises an eyebrow laughing more, “No wonder you don’t want anyone to know it.”   
Q lets out a loud sigh and glares at his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, concerns? likes, dislikes? Tell me.   
> Also: I HOLD NO CLAIM OVER EITHER JAMES BOND OR SHERLOCK. SERIOUSLY.


End file.
